Brother Qiu
Brother Qiu works under Jian Yi's father. Not much is known about his character other than that he follows orders by Jian Yi's father, whether that be kidnapping or saving him. Description Brother Qiu is very tall, muscular, and has a tattoo on his right arm. His hair is an off white/light grey. Jian Yi speculates if Qiu is an 'evil guy with morals' because Qiu's actions of kidnapping him without a word, but also saving him the next time they met confuses him. Jian Yi doesn't know what to make of Qiu's character and settles for describing him to Zhan Zheng Xi as a 'half good, half bad kind of guy'. Despite Jian Yi's view on him possibly being 'half good', Zheng Xi views Qiu in more of a negative light, and strongly advises Jian Yi not to trust him. Plot Qiu, along with He Cheng and another coworker, were sent by Jian Yi’s father to kidnap Jian Yi (which Zhan Zheng Xi witnessed), but were thwarted by Jian Yi's mother. Later on, he is sent to rescue Jian Yi from an old man who kidnapped him in order to get into contact with Mr. Jian. A few days later, he shows up in front of Jian Yi's door while his mother is gone for a while. When a surprised Jian Yi opens the door, he quickly hands him a bag of money and attempts to leave swiftly, telling him to be careful and that Jian Yi's mother won't be back anytime soon; however, Jian Yi stops him to ask him some questions regarding his mother, who Qiu is, and about his boss, to which Qiu only answers curtly and cryptically. It is also here where he tells Jian Yi to refer to him as "Brother Qiu". The next morning, as Jian Yi runs late for school, he bumps into Qiu who is standing in front of his apartment complex. Jian Yi, confused, asks him for the reason he is still there and Qiu only tells him "not to worry about it". Qiu, unwillingly, drives Jian Yi to school that day since Jian Yi is running late - and when he makes a loud commotion with his arrival, it catches the attention of many of the students - including Mo Guan Shan and his friends who follow him often. With his flashy appearance on his motorcycle along with his dark pitch black helmet, the student body begin to show a lot of curiosity as to who he may be, others noting his 'scary' appearance. When Jian Yi hops off the motorcycle, Zheng Xi quickly tugs Jian Yi to himself and gives Qiu a silent, cold, threatening glare despite not knowing that it was Qiu under the dark helmet at the time. After Qiu leaves, Zheng Xi tells Jian Yi not to take rides from 'random people in the future', letting Jian Yi know he did not know who it was; later though, Jian Yi reveals to Zheng Xi who it was and what his name is, describing him to Zhan Zheng Xi as a 'half good, half bad kind of guy' since he is unable to make out what type of character Qiu considering Qiu's actions, of kidnapping and helping him, confuse him. Despite Jian Yi's willingness to consider the possibility that Qiu may have some sort of good side, Zhan Zheng Xi strongly advises Jian Yi not to trust him. Later that day, Qiu and He Cheng speak at an empty parking lot and Qiu lets it known that he "hates this assignment... like a maid, picking him up and sending him to school" to which He Cheng tells him that "the situation recently is tense..." so he should "behave...". With the order of saving Jian Yi, handing him a bag of money, telling him to be careful, that his mother will not be showing up soon, along with standing outside Jian Yi's apartment complex, it is assumed that he has been sent/ordered by either one or both of Jian Yi's parents to keep watch over Jian Yi; however, the reason he sticks around and the 'assignment' he talks about with He Cheng is still unknown. Trivia * He smokes. * When Jian Yi angrily asks Qiu if he was peeping onto his naked lower half (a result which came from his clothes being ruined when he was saved), Qiu tells him he doesn't 'have that kind of interest'. * Rides motorcycles.Category:Characters Quotes * "I'm not in the mood to joke around with you." - Qiu to He Cheng Category:Male